The Heart braker
by King Taz
Summary: LOOK i know whats in the story is differnt from the title but it fits some how so what if percy cheats on annabeth with piper and cheats on piper with reyna and cheats on reyna with the whole hunters of artemis a lil smut here and there a lille dash of action and suspence an wala this story just read it
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson the avenger

Hey guys I'm kinda new at writing FanFics so just read and try to enjoy. By the way this is between different characters POV so pm me or review some characters yall want in the story to join percy as thier own type of avengers an what tragic story they have to make them join pery and later on I'll let yall come up with your on characters and their godly parent and who they lost dear to them and let me know what you think abouth the first chapter

Chapter 1

_Percy POV_

Wow as I sit here and watch Luke die I have just realized that I finally avenge my moms and Annabeth's death a few years back .Did I really do it yea betrayed the gods for unnimagineable power I betrayed my only family to avenge them after 5 long years I've done it I trained with the titans, Bring down the era of the gods I killed so many people, friends, gods. Just for my revenge I've lost so many friends in the process I turned into a savage.

_Flash back 6 years ago the day everything went wrong_

_Annabeths POV_

_Were under attack i repeat we are under atack camp has been destroyed at the hands of luke and his goons i repeat all remaing demigod rendeavou to Olumpus protect the throne of the gods we need help let me call jason, reyna, leo, hazel, frank and piper to help the front lines dag wheres percy when you need him. Ok now were to put the hunters aww yess annabeth looks into her magick shield that she got from daedlus ill put them with appollo cabin and put the hephataetus cabin on sabotage . good Now i need to seal off all ways to manhattan and the Empire state building .[Percy walks in with nico and hades]_

_THANK the gods seaweed brain your all right what do you want hades._

_Nico's POV_

_Hey Annabeth thought yall could use some help so i brought my dad and a new and improved Percy .[ Annabeth walksover to percy] Percy is it true what i saw in my dream that you bathed in the river styx just to fight equally against Luke I mean Annabeth i feel 10 times stronger i fell like i cold take on 6 hydra rite now. okok enough of that Annabeth where do you need us to be to attack kronos. Yes right i need yall to be the front and center of the attack Percy when are you going to tell her about You and piper. _I dont know man i just dont know.

Percy's POV

Its not like i meant to cheat on her it just happened when i met piper she was the most beautiful thing i ever saw


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I've decided to make this a twisted smut filled story so enjoy.

Percy POV

The days me and piper were going out was fun but what was more fun was the sex we had.

_Flash back Percy and pipers days before the big war_

Hey piper don't u think it's time. Time for what kelp for brains what are you talking if it's about school cuz I'm down. No not school for me and u to take this to another level I mean us to another level. Kelp let's not worry about relationships now ok cuz my grades are super low. Oh By the way Perc I'm making biscuits I'm going over to the hunters for some honey you coming sure why not. As piper gets honey Percy meets up with Reyna

Reyna you became a huntress

Yeah

I did. I just realized his I never realized how cute she is

'_Hell,'_ Percy grinned, _'She's kinda cute.'_

The girl stared at Percy, then went back to work, turning an even deeper shade of red. "C-Can I help you, boy?" she said, wanting to sound demeaning. It didn't work.

Percy only smiled at the attempt. "Uh, yeah. I think you can. See, there was this stalker that was looking at me while I swam." He looked back at the lake. "I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Do you know where she went?"

The girl shook her head furiously, unable to answer. Percy chuckled inwardly at her naiveté. Obviously, this one was a new addition to the Hunters. Percy stared as she awkwardly tried to scoop the honey out from the hive and into the jar.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, the girl became clumsier and clumsier, eventually spilling some honey on herself. "Ah, gods damn it!" she shouted, then became quiet, aware of the demigod's presence beside her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said meekly.

Percy only chuckled. "Here, this is how you should do it." Taking her hands into his, he poured the remaining nectar out of the small hole and into the jar. The girl trembled against the demigod's half-naked body, turning redder than ever.

Noticing her embarrassment, Percy held a hand to her forehead. "Ah, if you turn any redder, you'll overheat." The demigod channeled water into his hand, instantly cooling the girl's head and causing the color to recede. I want you to scream your name for me babe "What's your name?"

"Reyna," she replied timidly.

"Well, Reyna," he ventured on, "We shouldn't waste honey, should we?" Percy brought her hands to his mouth and licked a finger. Reyna gasped, but didn't pull away. "What do you think you're doing?" The demigod ignored her and sucked on the finger, nibbling on it just a bit. Reyna bit back a moan and closed her eyes. After he had finished "cleaning" her finger, she was breathless.

"See? Nice and clean!" Percy looked almost proud. "Honey is way too precious to be waste- Mmmmph!"

In an instant the girl was on him, kissing him with full force. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, making the experience hotter than it already was. Percy's hand its way on the girl's delicate ass and gave it a spank for good measure, causing the girl to squeak and jump in surprise. They broke the kiss, panting for breath.

"Where did that come from?" Percy cocked an eyebrow, amused. The girl looked down, incapable of meeting his gaze. "I-It's just that, it's been a while since I've been with a guy, and I'm…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Percy chuckled. "Are you telling me that you're… horny?" Reyna blushed, confirming his suspicions. _'Yes!' _he thought, _'Time to score!'_ Percy cursed himself for being so shallow, but all that disappeared when Chloe began to kiss him again. The demigod, not wanting to break the kiss, tore off the shirt with a feral growl.

Reyna yelped. "Hey! Lady Artemis is not going to be pleased about what you did!" Percy grinned and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp in surprise. "She's not gonna like what I'm about to do either." The young teen pinned the girl to the ground, casting the shredded remains of the shirt aside. He kissed the girl feverishly, relishing the taste of her mouth. Suddenly, he groaned loudly. Reyna panicked.

"What's wrong?"

Percy groaned again. "Y-Your knee."

Reyna glanced down. Her knee had made contact with something hard. She gasped.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nngh, n-no." Percy strained out, beginning to move his hips back and forth. Reyna stared at the demigod, vainly trying to hump her leg.

It was kinda funny, in a really hot way.

She helped him to his feet and on to a nearby rock. Reyna prodded the bulge and flinched as Percy groaned again. " Reyna, you're killing me over here…" he breathed out, anxiety on every word. The girl saw this scene once before, in a dirty magazine at a local coffee shop. She hesitated.

"Please…" Percy begged. _Damn, _that was hot.

With a firm tug, the demigod's shorts fell to the ground as his erection sprang free. Reyna mouth formed an "o" as she stared at the thing pulsating. Gingerly, she held the base. At this, Percy hissed, grabbing the Reyna hair for support. _'You're doing alright, _Reynashe thought to herself. _'Maybe if I…'_

Reyna stroked the demigod's cock, the honey on her hands acting as a lubricant. Percy's eyes widened as he let out a throaty moan. "Oh fuck, Chloe…" He thrust his hips in time with her strokes, desperate to achieve release.

Reyna giggled, almost in disbelief. Here she was, Reyna stephens, one of the famed Hunters, with Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, Savior of the world, and Scourge of the Titans. And what was she doing?

Why, stroking his cock, of course.

Remembering the next scene in that particular magazine, she lowered her head and opened her mouth. In one single motion, she plunged his cock deep into her throat.

Percy's moan was probably heard by the entire forest.

Reyna couldn't care less if Artemis herself came to watch her; she was addicted to the demigod's taste. Percy clutched the girl's hair in support, grunting and groaning as he felt his cock slide in and out of the Hunter's tight, wet mouth. "Fucking hell, you're good," he stammered, forcing his dick in deeper.

The hunter hummed, making Percy throw his head back in a long groan. Reyna slurped as she ran her tongue across the rigid rod, choking a little every time Percy pushed his cock against her throat.

Gods, he was in pure bliss. He'd trade in an eternity in Olympus just for a few hours of this.

Suddenly, she felt the demigod tense. In a split second, he grabbed her hair and started thrusting erratically into her throat. "Ughh, shit..!" Percy groaned, desperate to release into such a warm, welcoming mouth. Reyna Chloe choked, relishing the feeling of having her throat fucked raw.

"**Fuck!** " he growled, spurting his seed into the Hunter's mouth and down her throat. Reyna sputtered as he continued to shoot his godly substance into her. She didn't think it'd ever stop.

With an audible _pop!_ Percy withdrew from her mouth and resumed shooting his semen all over her face. "Nngh…" he groaned, finally coming down from his high. Reyna swallowed the substance in her mouth, but not before savoring it. _Gods, _the boy tasted good.

Percy had closed his eyes, trying to calm down. When he opened them again, his cock sprang to life.

Reyna was drenched in sweat, her innocent-looking face drenched with splotches of Percy's seed all over it. Her bra had been unclasped, leaving her big , but juicy breasts bouncing slightly after each breath. Her hair, silver-blonde, glowed in the sunlight that shone through the leaves.

Reyna stared back at him, confused. "Is there something on my face?"

Percy grabbed the girl and sat down, ripping her skirt in the process. Reyna moaned and held on to the young demigod's neck, entwining her legs behind his back. With one hand, he steadied the trembling girl, while the other positioned his newly-revived cock at her wet entrance.

"So," he asked, eyes clouded with lust. "Ready to be fucked senseless?"

Before she could answer, Percy thrust in mercilessly, causing the hunter to scream. He pounded her again and again, with the same frenzy just a few minutes ago, when she was giving him that heavenly blowjob. Reyna back arched as she let out a high-pitched moan. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, gods! Percy!"

"Yeah, say my name," he whispered huskily, relishing every moment her tight walls clenched around his cock. "Say it louder, baby…"

"Percy! By the gods, you're so- Oh! Oh!" Reyna bounced up and down the demigod's rock-hard cock, riding him almost as forcefully as he was riding her. "Slower! P-please!" she begged.

"What was that? 'Fuck me faster?' Whatever you want, babe!" Percy fucked her with inhuman speed, turning her screams into short shrieks.

Reyna mind was on overload. All she could think about was plunging herself on her lover's dick for all of eternity. She looked down on the young demigod below her, muscles rippling and abs glistened with sweat. Pulling him closer, their tongues fought for dominance one last time.

Reyna began to convulse, her walls tightening around the demigod's still-pumping cock. _'No!' _she thought, _'Not yet!'_ Percy, however, couldn't stop.

She was just _too damn tight_.

"A-ah! Percy! I think I'm going… **Oh gods!"** the Hunter screamed in ecstasy, feeling her walls closing in on her lover's thick rod. Percy thrust in one more time. "**Fuck…!**" he cursed, shooting yet another stream of semen deep into the young girl's womanhood.

The couple froze, never wanting such a perfect moment to end. Finally, Reyna collapsed, burying her face into Percy's shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

" Reyna!" Reyna stiffened. That was Fiona's voice. Remembering the jar of honey, she shook Percy awake. "Percy! Get up! My sisters are- Oh!" Percy had started to move in and out again, obviously not done yet.


End file.
